The Driving Lesson
by Nicole10
Summary: A driving lesson between father and son
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Driving Lesson  
Character: Josh and Noah  
Category: Romance  
Pairing: Josh/Donna  
Rating: PG

Summary: A driving lesson between father and son

Disclaimer: Only in my own twisted world would I actually own these characters, but unfortunately I don't : )  
Author's Notes: This is my first post, hopefully more and better ones to come. Please give me feedback it's like drugs.

Written: 10-9-02

"Whoa, Noah, whoa!" Dad screams about five octaves higher than his normal voice.

"Dad, calm down would'ya?"

"Stop the car Noah, stop the car!" I groan, slow the car down, and put it into park.

"Dad, we're only in a parking lot. Calm down." He stares at me, dumbfounded.

"Noah we're not 'only in a parking lot.'" Leave it to my Dad to pick up the trivial information; I think it's a thing he picked up from my Mom. "We are in the White House parking lot." Then he sighs. "You know, I'm only three months into my first year, I'd like to live to see the end of my term."

"Very funny Dad, ha ha," I say sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad I amuse somebody," he replies and smiles, "If your mother was here she would have laughed."

"If Mom was in the car you'd probably have nail marks on your arm from her holding onto you for dear life. She never would have been able to handle it. I mean, she can't even stop worrying when I go out on a date."

"Well now that you have all that extra protection following you…" my father trails off, probably when he saw my face drop. "What?" I can see him think back to the words he just said, and realization dawns on his face. He turns slightly red. "Well you should have that too, just in case."

"DAD!" He laughs. I swear he just likes embarrassing me.

"Anyway, since you have the agents around you she's eased up. Your Mom knows you won't do anything stupid with them around 24/7." I take a look around and pointed out all the Secret Service Agents around us.

"Look all around us President Lyman," I say and it makes him smile. "The agents won't even leave us alone when you're teaching me to drive! I can see their faces cringe when I make a wrong turn! I mean they could be killed!" After I speak I realize how stupid those words sound. No wonder my father's laughing.

"Noah, they're willing to step in front of a bullet for me, of course they could die." I'm laughing, but it really isn't funny, I like the agents, we get along well. "Ok," my father says, "ready to try again?"

"Yeah." I roll my eyes. "You're the one who made me stop."

"Put the car in drive and slowly ease your foot off the brake."

"Dad, I've got that down now, I think I can make it." I look over real quick and realize that he's just staring at me like he's in a daze.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad?" a younger Noah asks me, "are you okay?" I know he's growing up but all I can see is my eldest son as a toddler driving a car, scary huh? 'He's not ready for this,' I think and shake myself out of my reverie.

"Are you sure you're ready to drive?" I ask him.

"Dad!" he groans, "Not you too! Do you know how many times Mom has asked me the same thing?" I grin stupidly thinking of Donna.

"Of course. I'm sorry Noah."

"It's ok." I look at his face as he concentrates on driving. He looks a little like Donna, but of course he's mostly a Lyman, at least features wise. He's got these dark brown eyes and light brown hair, but unlike mine it's straight. His personality is almost all from my wife. I can't believe Noah's 16 already. It seems like just yesterday he was born and his older sister, CJ, was screaming with excitement. Now this driving lesson is a first for me, Donna insisted on teaching CJ to drive because of some stupid comment I made about women not being able to drive, needless say CJ is an excellent driver.

"Dad?' he asks again, "Does Mom know what you're doing for her birthday?" I think for a moment and wonder if a President can keep any secrets.

"I hope not." I smile. "You know, I realized that I first loved your mother while sitting in the office Charlie occupies now."

"I didn't know that," he replies. I know Noah's not really listening to me but I just continue on anyway.

"I was just sitting in my chair doing my work, it was late and I thought no one was left in the office, but when I stopped to listen for a moment I heard typing coming from the bullpen and I knew it was your mother. That was the moment I realized I loved her. She was still doing her work at 2 AM just because I was still there…"

"Talk about dedication." I grin at him. "She deserved a raise Dad." I let out a chuckle.

"Oh don't listen to her, she got raises and after awhile I just bought her whatever she wanted."

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you married Mom."

"Me too."

The End

2


End file.
